


leokasa new years asf

by phantxmthief



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmthief/pseuds/phantxmthief
Summary: this was meant to be a secret santa.. waaa
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 8





	leokasa new years asf

**Author's Note:**

> im so so sorry this was short .. but i hope you liked it anyways. <3

**_’suo.... suou!!!’_ **

_tsukasa opened his eyes to see leo jumping against him. ”wake up silly.. its almost time..!!” he smiled and kissed his neck. ”you took a very long nap, suou!! its time to get up. its almost time!” tsukasa looked confused. ”for what..?” leo tiled his head. ”new years silly..” tsukasa's face changed, he remembered. ”it's 11:50..!!” leo got up and pulled tsukasa out the bed. ”we've stayed up for so long, we cant give up! lets go count down!” he kissed tsukasa's cheek and looked him in the eyes. ”if you're good enough, ill let you touch me whereever you want, suo!” he smiled, the red head blushed and looked at the ground. they went downstairs and sat on their couch, mmm, very comf. they cuddled against eachother and turned a countdown on._

_”heyy.. suo...” leo said softly. ”we've gotten so far together.. have you realized that.. im so happy we're still together, and nothing bad happened.” he tugged onto tsukasa's shirt. ”m-me too.. leo.” he cupped leo's face and kissed him on his lips, he slipped his tongue in but pulled away. ”you mean so much to me, leo. i don't.. want anything bad to happen.. this year.. was very awful..but we've stucked together, we never gave up. i tried to protect my king, since i am his prince, it is my duty.” he grabbed leo's wrist and rubbed his palm. “feels nice doesn't it?” leo felt so, happy to hear that. he felt like crying, a tear fell from his eyes, but he smiled. ”su..suh..suou... i ... love you.“ his smile broke to a painful one. he kissed his neck and hugged him tightly. ”i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you..” he whimpered. tsukasa hugged him back and kissed his head. ”i love you too, leo. its time to count down.” he looked at him and leo nodded. he whiped his tears and cuddled against him. ”lets count down together.” he intertwined his fingers with him and looked at the time. ”make your new year's resolutions, stick with them, i will do so as well.” he closed his eyes and smiled._

**_10.._ **

_your eyes._

**_9.._ **

_your smile._

**_8.._ **

_your face._

**_7.._ **

_your skin._

**_6.._ **

_your lips._

**_5.._ **

_your voice._

**_4.._ **

_your emotions._

**_3.._ **

_your imagination._

**_2.._ **

_your speaking._

**_1._ **

**_i love you_ _._ **

_leo kissed tsukasa and closed his eyes, he pulled away and looked at his face. ”hey suo..happy new years..!!” he giggled. ”happy new years, leadah.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hehe leokasa go brr


End file.
